The present invention relates to an output gear of an automatic transmission for a front engine front wheel drive vehicle, whose main power train is so designed that it can be used also as a main power train of an automatic transmission for a front engine rear wheel drive vehicle.
Japanese Patent provisional publication No. 55-40367 discloses one example of an automatic transmission for a front engine front wheel drive vehicle. The power train of this automatic transmission differs from that of an automatic transmission for a front engine rear wheel drive vehicle (as disclosed in Japanese Patent provisional publication No. 54-132062, for example). Therefore, power trains of two different kinds must be fabricated separately.